Reflections
by DAve and Bob
Summary: She was supposed to be gone, her heart broken and shattered. After all, a doll can't die. You must have a want for it to be considered murdered. Yet she returned, constructed once again by a witch with no memory of her past. All she knows is that she still cannot feel anything. (Takes place after the series)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Am I real?

"So you really can't remember anything?" the boy looked at the white haired girl. He scratched his head, his red eyes flashed in the night.

"My name is Kanna...that is all," that was her only reply as she held a small mirror in her hand. Her robes matched her hair as the boy sniffed her.

"Hmm, you're a demon, but I don't smell anything from you...you don't smell like anything," the boy scratched his head. "Well, I am not use to smelling humans either way, but that's sad..."

He sat on a random stump in the middle of the dark forest. The sun had set as a small plant like creature slowly appeared from the brush.

It went no further than the the boys legs, the creature had a sprout for a head and wore a dress of leaves. She scanned the expressionless girl before crossing its arms. "She really is like a doll, I bet you could cut one of her eyes out and she wouldn't move an inch,"

"That's not very nice to say, considering she is like this because of you..." the boy eyes narrowed as the plant creature scoffed.

"It's not my fault, we were in a hurry. I thought the witch was a demon, if I know she was human I wouldn't have snapped her neck," the plant creature sighed as the boy turned back to the girl.

"Um, well my name is Muja, sorry about earlier...like my friend said we just wanted to help you, but it seems that we just made things worse,"

The girl looked at her hand for a moment, noticing a small cut. She wondered if she got it earlier as a small drop of blood slowly fell, "that's not right...

"Hmm?"

"I think..." she didn't finish

The plant creature frowned before grabbing Muja's head and dragging him to the side. The creature then whispered in his ear.

"Something is wrong...we should just leave her," the plant like creature voice was stern as Muja frowned.

"Seicho, she is weird, but isn't that interesting? I can't actually feel anything from her,"

"That's not a good thing..." the demon known as Seicho shot back, "even for demons that is...not natural,"

"That is true, but it's our fault she is lost like this. We killed the witch before she could tell her anything, don't you think we should at least help her for a bit?"

The plant like creature grumbled as he looked over to Kanna, still an unchanging expression. "Demons should look after their own, this is a bad idea Muja,"

Muja just shrugged before putting on a large grin, he walked back over to the girl named Kanna, "what do you want?"

"What do you wish me to want?"

His eye twitched at the response before scratching the back of his head. "That um, don't you want to know about your past?"

Kanna remained silent for a moment, it was an odd question, but oddly enough she didn't care. However she constructed something, the two demons in front of her obviously wanted to help her, but what did that mean?

"Past..."

Seicho grumbled, "pointless, pointless, pointless, she really is like a doll. Hey doll, tell me what that witch told you?"

"Witch..." her mind pieced thing together. "She told me, that I was a piece of something, someone that is long since vanished. She told me she used a piece of that to bring me back, she did that with another...I do not know them however,"

Muja crossed his arms, "that doesn't really help a lot...we should just ask around to see if anyone knows you!"

The moment those words escaped his lips Muja felt something hard hit his skull.

"Moran, you can't go around just asking humans that, we are demons after all!"

"Oh, I guess you are right, I guess we'll just do what we can..." Muja looked over to Kanna. "Do you want to come with us? We travel a lot, but we tend to stay around a few areas for awhile,"

"Do you wish me to come with you?"

"...Okay sure,"

"Then I shall,"

The plant demon gave a sharp laugh, "this is so pointless Muja! She really is no better than a doll, I bet if you sliced her fingers off she wouldn't even cry~"

Muja ignored his friend's comment before sitting on the grass. He looked at the mirror the girl was holding. "What is that mirror anyway?"

"A fake..."

"Huh?"

"The witch told me, the mirror is a false one. Something that is like the original, but inferior, I..." Kanna gazed into it, "understand how to use it...she told me, because Kanna knew how to use it," she spoke about herself so oddly.

"Hahaha, I think her mind is gone," Seicho laughed. "Just go to sleep Muja, I doubt the doll can do anything else," the plant wrapped itself in its leaves leaving Muja and Kanna alone.

"I guess we can start looking for things tomorrow, I'm going to sleep," the demon boy yawned as he collapsed on his back. He was asleep in less than a minute as the white haired girl examined the mirror.

"Sleep..."

The sun rose on the scene as the three walked through the empty field, they simply picked a direction and wandered there. Kanna held her mirror as Muja scratched his cheek, Seicho standing on his friend's shoulders.

At least...that was the logical conclusion that one would reach about their relationship.

"Why are we here Muja? This place is so~ dull," Seicho pulled his friend's hair.

"Don't be like that, there is apparently a human village nearby, but more importantly a powerful demon is also around here. I want to see it," Muja smiled as he gazed over to Kanna. Her expression was still motionless.

"Hey doll, do you know anything about the ways of this world?" Seicho asked.

"Yes, you are demons, there are creature known as humans. I know about food, what food is acceptable to eat, if I need food, how to eat,"

"I don't need that much detail you stupid doll..."

"Seicho be nice," Muja stated.

They continued through the field, the girl with the mirror looking out of place against the green grass. They finally made it to the small village in the middle of nowhere, Seicho hid beneath the small layer of clothing that Muja had as both he scanned the small town.

Everything was unsettling, Muja's eyes narrowed for a moment. The town kept their eyes on both him and Kanna, but despite that fact it seemed they were worried about something else entirely.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me why everyone is acting so strange?" Without even a hint of hesitation Muja walked to the first person that he saw and just asked it bluntly.

The man he was asking flinched as his eye twitched, "s-stupid child, do you not have any tact? If you noticed everyone acting strange then it's only polite that you don't point it out!"

"I mean if I did that then nothing would be solved..."

The man grumbled, "there has been a powerful demon terrorizing the village livestock. The worst part about it, is the fact that unlike other demons this one attacks on a whim anytime. Be it day or night, it will slaughter and kill anyone in its way,"

"It hasn't attacked the town yet, that's weird...what do you think about this Kanna?"

"..."

There wasn't even a response as Muja bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, I'll take care of it," Muja said that on a whim as the man flinched.

"W-wait what, do you think if it was a weak enough for a girl and a boy to handle we would have by now. Plus the demon hunter we requested should be heading here, there is no need to throw your life away,"

"...Okay," despite saying that Muja walked out of the the village, Kanna following after him. He had every intention of fighting the demon that was plaguing them so.

It did not take them long to reach the abandoned fields, only a few cows remained as stains of blood smeared the grass. It was clear that the demon was there the day before, and would likely be making another visit.

Seicho jumped out from under Muja's shirt as he looked around. "Tsk, no one is here, the humans are so cowardly they abandoned their food...how sad,"

"You're right, but that's not really the problem...right now is how do we go about luring a demon here? Do you have any idea's Kanna?"

"You are enough," Kanna stated, "both you and Seicho Yoki is enough to attract other demons. It was actually extremely fortunate we were not detected while in the town,"

"Ah...you're saying we should have made more effort to mask myself?"

"If you wish to stay concealed..."

Though, Kanna noticed something strange. Muja's Yoki was far higher than most demons but Seicho completely dwarfed Muja when it came to Jaki.

"Well, actually I don't really know how to do that..." Muja frowned, "but I guess what you are saying is that the demon is to scared of us to come out!" Muja smiled, however the moment he said those words the trees started to shift.

From the woods came a large monster towering over them. A bear like demon clad in armor, the sword it carried seemed large enough to carve a man into piece with a single swing. The demon was missing an eye as it bared its fangs.

"Oh, so you finally showed yourself,"

"Of course," the demon's voice bellowed. "After being called a coward by three lowly demons it was only natural," the monster laughed.

Muja looked at the demon for a moment before taking a step forward, "you should leave and never return. You don't seem to have that much evil energy in you, and you don't seem that strong. It would be a shame if you died here, even if I don't kill you the demon hunter after me would..."

The demon's eye twitched, "worthless brat!" the demon lifted its weapon and swung downward prepared to break Muja in two.

However Muja simply lifted his hand and caught the blade, not even struggling. There was a clanging noise, as if the blade had hit metal.

"W-what?" the demon struggled to move its weapon but could not make it budge. Muja frowned before letting go of the weapon and stepping to the side. The momentum left caused the demon to nearly fall forward, forcing his weapon into the ground.

At that moment, Muja kicked the demon's arm, a loud snapped was heard as the demon howled in pain, its arm going limb.

"Tsk, Muja is so soft. He could have snapped the arm off, yet he just broke it..." Seicho scoffed at the scene.

"You should go, it's clear that you can't win...so isn't this battle truly pointless, it's not even fun," Muja frowned as the demon just howled. It reeled back it's other arm preparing for a punch.

Muja just took a step forward, before vanishing. Before the opposing demon even realizing what had happened he felt something like a mallet break his armor and dig into his body. The demon twitched as he fell over.

"Man, that was really boring, I guess knocking him out like this is fine. He'll probably wake up before the demon hunter gets here," Muja scratched the back of his head as he started to walk away.

"Damn you!"

"...!" Muja eye twitched as the demon forced itself to its feet. It was its final assault as Muja lowered his stance.

However the attack stopped as something went flying through the air, at that moment the bear demon's head flew off. Its body falling as blood sprayed.

Muja eye twitched as he quickly turned to Seicho.

"I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

At that moment a large shadow from the sky appeared.

A large cat demon slowly appeared overhead as Muja eyes narrowed. The creature had two giant tails, fangs protruding out of its mouth. Flames covered its paws, there was a person riding, a teenage boy.

He wore thin black armor with blue patches on it.

"Demon hunter..." Kanna spoke as Muja eyes widened for a moment.

The boy jumped off of the large creature as he took a few steeps. He held a large scythe like weapon with a chain, however he stopped the moment he saw Kanna.

"Kanna?" he voice was filled with confusion as Muja looked over to Kanna.

"Do you know him?" Muja asked.

"No,"

"He seems to know you," Seicho stated as the demon hunter glanced over to the cat demon.

Muja just looked at the corpse of the demon that was just killed, "you didn't have to kill him you know...he wasn't really a threat in his current condition,"

"That's an odd thing to say," the demon hunter replied, "but I'm more interested why that girl is with you..."

"That's really weird, because I'm interested in how you know her. Though, I don't think they are answers that we'll be getting anytime soon," Muja laughed.

"Hey, we should get out of here Muja, if a demon hunter is here there are probably more on their way. We should make ourselves scarce for the time being,"

Muja nodded as Seicho quickly crawled onto his friend's back, Muja then picked up Kanna before he jumped away quickly heading into the forest.

The demon hunter eyes narrowed, "I need to tell Sango about this,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

News of A Wind Demon.

"Hmm, I wonder," Muja scratched his cheek as he looked up at the sun piercing through the leaves. "Does a demon like that actually exist?"

He sighed as he, Kanna and Seicho walked through the woods.

"What, a demon that would help humans...I mean you exist," the plant demon chuckled as Muja turned to Kanna who was holding her mirror.

"Hey, do you want a carrying bag for that?"

"Do you wish for me to have a carrying bag?"

Muja just frowned, it would have been a lie to say he found it difficult to hold a conversation with her. "Ah, well I was just asking you, since it does seem bothersome to carry it all the time, but I also know it's important..."

"What can you even do with that useless thing anyway?" Seicho jumped off of Muja's shoulders looked into the reflection. He raised the vine he called an arm preparing to touch the glass.

"Do not do that..."

"Oh~ that is the first time you actually expressed some want..." Seicho snickered, "now I just really want to touch it..."

"If you do...you may die,"

Seicho eye twitched, Kanna's unchanging expression just made the young demon all the more unsettled. Was she bluffing or being serious, it was impossible to tell with her dull lifeless eyes.

"Don't risk it Seicho, she hasn't lied to us up to this point. If she said it is dangerous then it probably is," Muja stated as the small plant creature scoffed

"W-whatever, it was probably useless anyway!"

Seicho jumped back onto Muja's back as they continued onto the dirt path.

-

"That's about it..." the young demon hunter took a deep breath as he sat in front of his sister and her husband. He smiled at his young nieces who were playing with Kirara as Sango's eyes fell.

"I see...are you positive it was her Kohaku?" Sango asked as he shook his head.

"Yes, she even had her mirror..."

"That is cause for alarm," Miroku sighed as Sango glared at him.

"Don't be so relaxed about this...are you feeling well, nothing strange?"

Miroku shook his head, "if you are worried about that I haven't felt it, even if Naraku has returned I assume he would have to set the curse again. Even then..."

The monk looked like he was in deep thought as Kohaku spoke again.

"The odd thing is, Kanna didn't seem to have recognize me. She was also with two other demons, a boy and a lesser plant demon, They battled the demon that I was sent to slay,"

"I see, we should pass this on to Inuyasha and Kagome when they get back..." Sango pointed out as Kohaku got up.

"I am going to track them, even though it has been a day I don't think it will be too hard to find them. I'll come back if something comes up,"

-

"Huh? It's kind of big," Muja looked up at the large cabin separated from the rest of the village. "Does the demon really live here?"

"Well, the villagers said this is where she was staying currently. Apparently she came into town with a bunch of gold and went through the trouble of getting something build...how worthless," Seicho laughed as Muja went to knock.

"That is unnecessary...there is no one here," Kanna spoke as Muja frowned.

"Maybe we should come back later..."

Before Muja could do anything Seichou jumped off of his back and entered one of the windows. After a moment the door slowly crept open. "How lazy, there isn't even a seal for demons, come on we might as well look through the house while we are here,"

"H-hold on Seichou, do you really think this is okay?"

"I don't care, I'm bored and I don't want to watch you have another pointless conversation with the doll," Seichou walked deeper into the hut as Muja and Kanna followed after him.

Despite it being two floors it was empty, there were some fans and small statues of what appeared to be dancers, a few folded kimonos were scattered about.

"I guess she didn't have anytime to get anything yet," Muja tapped one of the stone sculptures as Seichou looked around.

"I wonder if she makes the humans nervous by being so close to them? Well, regardless she has awful taste in clothing," Seichou looked at one of the dresses as if he was wondering if he should tear it apart.

"Don't break anything..." Muja stated as he looked over to Kanna. "Do you recognize anything here?

Kanna looked around before she noticed one of the fans on the wall. She picked it up, it was battered and broken, something strange was welling up in her chest. Something that wanted to burst out.

"Wow!" Before Kanna could express anything Seichou let out a voice.

"L-look at all this gold!" Seichou grinned as he opened the room up completely. It was indeed a far large sum of gold stacked up in the corners of it.

"I wonder how she got all of it..." Muja stated as Seichou laughed.

"Who cares, it's ours now!"

"We shouldn't steal Seichou,"

"We need to leave..." Kanna spoke randomly as both Muja and Seichou glanced at the white haired girl.

"Huh, we just got here..." Muja frowned.

"The demon is coming back, she will be here soon..." the moment Kanna said that she clutched her mirror. "No...there is no time to run, hiding is currently our best option,"

"R-really she's that fast?" Muja quickly looked around the room, he instinctively grabbed Kanna and Seichou jumping into the room filled with gold and locking it behind him. Darkness blurred their vision, the only thing they could see was the faint light from the crack.

"S-shouldn't we have shut the front door first?" Seichou voice was low as he whispered. The moment he did they all felt a presence enter the room, it was a demon no doubt.

"She can probably sense us," Muja frowned, "maybe we should just come out and talk to her..."

"The door was open," there was a voice coming from the other side of the door. It was feminine, most likely an older woman. They all heard soft foot steps, not being able to see anything they only had their ears to depend on.

It seemed like the woman paced for a moment as she stopped.

"I know that you are here...if you come out now I'll kill you quickly,"

"Man, she's terrible at luring us out," Seichou whispered as Muja nodded.

"Yeah, plus even if she knows that we are here she doesn't know where..."

"No, she knows where we are," at that moment Kanna broke her silence. She didn't even attempt to lower her voice from her usual monotone.

"W-what?"

At that moment a soft gust of wind blew from under the crack in the door.

"Get behind me..." Kanna gave an instruction as Muja nodded, both he and the plant demon went behind Kanna.

"Dance of Blades!" A voice bellowed from the other side of the before the door itself was ripped down, causing the entire portion of the hut that Muja, Kanna and Seichou resided in to be torn apart.

"A-are we going to..."

Sharp blades of wind danced around them, however Kanna just held up her mirror. The attacks that were directed to them were bounced back causing further damage to the building. Once the attack ended, there was no longer a door protecting them from the demon outside.

They got a good look at her, she was beautiful, she had piercing red eyes and were slightly pointed. She was wearing a Kimono as she held her fan in her hand, she glared at the three, however the moment she noticed they were simply children her expression softened slightly.

"Just...children? Then how was it possible that they reflected my attack?"

Muja just laughed scratching the back of his head, "yeah sorry...we wanted to talk to you, but you weren't here a-"

"So you entered without permission?"

"I mean, when you say it like that it sounds pretty bad..." Muja added as he turned to Kanna.

"Um, so Kanna do you recognize her?"

"...No," Kanna's reply was blunt.

It really wasn't the type of reply that Muja wanted to hear as he laughed nervously before staring back at the demon woman. "Um, I know this might be kind of sudden, but what is your name?"

The woman remained silent. "Kagura..."

"So, Kagura, do you know about a witch?"

The moment Muja opened his mouth Kagura's eyes narrowed. "You know about her...then do you know who I am?"

"Don't tell me...you don't remember anything about yourself either," Muja frowned as Kagura bit her thumb.

"I was summoned by that witch to do her bidding, I was out doing what I was told...however when I returned all I found was her corpse, her neck snapped. I took the gold she had acquired and just...left,"

Muja crossed his arms, chances were that Kagura was the first demon that the witch made. She then sent her off before starting to make Kanna. At that point he and Muja met Kanna and killed the witch.

At least that is what he assumed.

"We were actually hoping you would be able to help us, but it seems that isn't right..." Muja wondered for a moment, "hey why don't you come wi-"

"Leave..." Kagura didn't even let the demon finish his statement as Muja tilted his head.

"Leave, I have no interest in those who cannot help me," her eyes then wandered to Kanna who just stared blankly. "Plus that girl, the feeling I get from her is unsightly, if I am indeed connected to her, then perhaps my past is best forgotten,"

"But..."

"Leave me...I won't ask a third time,"

Muja grumbled as he, Kanna and Seichou left the building.

"Another useless demon," Seichou sighed. "Can't we just give up Muja, there are so many better things we could be doing with our time,"

Muja tapped his foot and crossed his arms, "we are staying in the village until she decides to come with us,"

"What?! Are you stupid? I don't want to stay in some stupid human village!"

Muja eyes narrowed before he looked over to Kanna, "what do you think Kanna? What do you want to do?"

Seichou just rolled his eyes, "dummy, that worthless doll can't think for itself. You have better luck asking the dirt beneath your feet than her,"

Kanna stared blankly, "I wish to stay..."

"Huh?"

"I wish to stay and speak with that woman again..." that was all Kanna said as Muja eyes widened.

"Oh...okay, we will stay and try to talk to her again," Muja laughed as Seichou bit his lip.

"The one time that worthless doll does something and it is to go against me..."

"So, two out of three, we are staying in the village!"

 **Author note**

 **Ah, this is such a weird story to write for. Originally I was going to have an introduction chapter on how Muja and Seichou met Kanna and the entire situation with the witch. Still, decided against it since it might have been two jarring to start the story with two characters that no one would recognize.**

 **The original plan was for the story to take place 13 years after the Final act, starring Sango**


End file.
